


Striking Silver

by LilianaSnow



Series: Pen [12]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: (Except Maybe Peter's Ass But Who's Counting), Beautiful, Breakfast in Bed, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Making Love, Original Character(s), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: To Ben, there is no color more romantic than silver.





	Striking Silver

Ben smiled, shutting off the alarm and smiling at his wonderful husband. He was peacefully nestled in bed, having been caged into Ben's arms and too exhausted from chasing children to even roll around today. But that was of no matter.

Peter's hair, a brilliant natural silver, was laying on the silk pillows, providing a small dose of color to the cream. He was wearing a light blue shirt that he had stolen from Ben by drawing a little heart on the bottom in black ink. Ben didn't much mind, because he had more and Peter looked amazing in the too-big shirt. He was curled happily toward Ben's heat-dependency, with his eyes closed so that Ben couldn't see his umber eyes. The pink of his lips, curled into a small smile, was so perfect that Ben had to smile as well. Ben slid out from under the covers and headed downstairs, pulling out all of Peter's favorite breakfast things. He spent a while making food, then lay it all out on a golden tray. A silver platter was just tacky.

He grabbed a couple candles and a match, and signed for a delivery of flowers that he had ordered. He took them all upstairs to his love.

Peter hadn't woken up, so Ben was able to put the roses- crimson and pastel pink- on the tray and arrange the candles on it as well. He lit them and kissed his forehead. Peter groaned deeply, pushing back against him, but he opened his eyes to look at him.

"Morning, Ben."

"Happy Valentine's Day,  _meine Libelle._ You look beautiful this morning."

Peter blushed, shaking his head. "No... Too early to argue."

"Then listen. Or eat, I don't mind which." He moved the silver tray in between them.

"Awww, Ben! You didn't have to..."

"I know. But it seemed like the right thing to do." He gently smoothed back his hair. "You looked so pretty and peaceful. I just had to bring you flowers."

Peter blushed, and he opened his mouth to protest, but immediately his mouth was filled with a bite of crêpe. He moaned around it softly and took the fork from his hand. He took his sweet-ass time eating the food that Ben had brought him, with a faux-innocent look in his eyes and a hand on Ben's thigh. It burned against his skin, so he shifted back a little and ate his food instead. After they had both finished, Ben put the plates aside and gently wiped Peter's mouth.

Peter blushed and grabbed his hand, pulling his fingers close to kiss them. Ben smiled and gently removed his hand from the grasp of his husbands, instead carding a hand through his hair. He gently braided  flowers into it, holding him tight.

"Meine Libelle, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Du bist das Licht und die Hitze meines Lebens und ich möchte dich niemals verlieren." He whispered the German words into his temple as he pulled him close and rubbed his sore muscles. "Es gibt keine Poesie, die Ihren Stil beschreiben könnte. Für mich sind Sie jeder Liebesbrief, vor dem jeder Student zu viel Angst hatte. Du bist jedes Lied, das aus Hass auf denjenigen geschrieben wurde, der das Herz ihrer Liebe gestohlen hat. Du bist die inkarnierte Schönheit."

Peter blushed, having learned a few of the phrases Ben had whispered. Even if he didn't know Ben was admitting to be a blushing schoolboy, Ben only ever regressed to German when he had a lot to say and he was nervous about getting it out. He turned his head to kiss him softly.

"Ben, I need some... Real... Attention," he whispered, pulling him close.

Ben responded by gently nipping his jaw. He gently pushed him to the bed, steadying himself with his tail. His green eyes met the onyx of Peter's, and he smiled as he bent forward and kissed him softly. He rubbed his sides. Peter sighed, shifting and wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders. Sweetly, Ben's lips met his.

The morning was spent in slow, easy, hazy love, tinged with the barest hint of lust. Ben worshiped every inch of Peter's skin, holding him down in just the right way as the speedster stretched below him and clung to his husband.

It was the morning so many couples dreamed of waking to, the kind of attention Peter had craved his whole life, and Ben made sure that Peter was satisfied finally by it. With every slow, meaningful roll of their hips, every crest of the pleasure Ben offered to his lover and soulmate, Ben kissed soft praise into his neck.

"You're so perfect, Peter, in every way. You're a god, you know that? A god of beauty.  _Mein schöner gott._ You're the smartest man I've ever met, or at least the wisest. You're everything, Peter, you're the definition of art."

That evening, Ben took him out to eat at a very expensive restaurant. Peter, like normal, ate his heart out, and people did stare. But Ben's gaze was the only one that mattered.

Because Ben saw the happy satisfaction of a happy lover in his eyes, and he saw the glow that he always associated with his Peter.

And Ben was looking back with all the love in the world.


End file.
